Sauron's Daughter: Reality
by Marfacat
Summary: What would really happen if Sauron found out he had a kid. Warning: murder, stabbing, not so nice stuff.


A/N: Okay, so I've been reading older fics lately, and I noticed a lot of Sauron's daughter stories. I wrote this to show what would probably happen if Sauron found out he had a daughter.

Warning: Murder, Sauron playing with his food, stupid weird Stockholm syndrome-ish women.

...

"How did you get in, wench?!" Sauron cried, storming towards a grinning human woman. He recognized her from one his little diplomacy missions to ally with some eastern tribes of men. He had deflowered the chief's daughter in response to their initial refusal to cooperate in hopes that they would change their minds. It had worked. That did not make this woman any more welcome.

"I convinced the orcs I was here on diplomatic business." She replied nonchalantly. Sauron made a mental note to have those guards executed by end of the day. He would have killed this fool himself, but he had other matters to attend to. He resolved to have some (actually competent) orcs do it for him. With this in mind, he turned away to resume his work.

"I'm pregnant." Sauron froze, slowly pivoting around on the balls of his feet to face the speaker.

"Pardon?" He asked dangerously. The woman (who was rather unintelligent) grinned at him.

"I said that I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" She squealed.

"I can assure you that there will be no spawn of mine roaming Arda in any age that will ever exist. I will make absolutely sure of that." He snarled, drawing his sword and advancing slowly towards the now panicked human woman.

"I do not understand! Why would you lay with me if you did not wish for me to bear you children?" If Sauron was any less mature, he would have dragged his hand down his face whilst moaning in annoyance upon realizing his mistake. He was, however, a disciplined, militaristic Maia who would not act so elementarily for his age. Instead, his face fell into its familiar scowl as he made an inhuman growling noise in the back of his throat in response to her stupidity.

"Never mind that. Did you truly believe that I would care for the unborn child of a stupid cow who warmed my bed for a single night several months ago that is already beginning to fade from my memory?" The woman flinched at his acidic tone, causing Sauron to smirk in cruel amusement at his newest victim's discomfort.

"No. Your whelp would have been safer in the hands of your foolish village men. I will not care for you. No one will, now that you carry the child of a dark lord." He taunted as he circled around her, leaning close to her ear to whisper his poisonous words.

"There is nothing left for you, is there? Fool! It would have fared better for you if you had died on your journey here!" The woman's breath caught in her throat as she listened to him speak. Tiring of his playing, Sauron ran the tip of his blade lightly across her shoulder, causing her to stiffen.

"No, please! My child will die!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"You should have anticipated that when you made an audience with Sauron, former servant of Morgoth, the Dark Enemy!" He spat, driving his sword through her back. He pulled out smoothly, dropping the dying woman on the stone floor of the fortress. He did not spare the body a second glance, allowing the orcs to do with her what they wished.

He pondered his use of the loathed titles that had been bestowed upon him and his master by the elves as he strode purposefully out of the room, mentally scolding himself for allowing himself to waste time on a worthless human woman. He resolved to never lay with another of the race of men ever again, lest they bring about such consequences as this episode had.

...

Sorry for any inaccuracies, just wanted to put that out there. This is sometime after Númenor. I used a human instead of an elleth because an elleth would die from rape. He obviously seduced this one, but that wouldn't work on an elf. The circumstances are impossible, I know, but this was to show what his possible reaction to something like this would be even if this would never happen and that wouldn't be how Sauron would convince anyone to join him. Constructive criticism in favor of flames, please! Don't forget to review!


End file.
